I Need a Doctor
by Hudson's Star
Summary: Quinn wants to be prom queen, she would do anything to get it. It just so happens that the tool to regain control over Finn and prom queen falls right back into McKinley High, with vengeance. Rachel and Finn become toys in Quinn scheme. Finchel! Review!


A/n: Okay, so don't be to harsh because this is my first Glee fic ever, not to mention my first time in a long time writing. So, with the way Glee is going, for a Finchel fan like me, I needed to write something, its driving me insane! So here it is, enjoy and please comment! Also the song is Won't Back Down by Eminem feat. Pink

I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

_You can sound the alarm  
You can call out your guards  
You can fence in your yard  
You can pull all the cards  
But I wont back down  
Oh no I wont back down _

Chapter 1: Won't Back Down

Quinn Fabray, once Captain of the Cheerios, once the main love interest of Finn Hudson, once the queen of William McKinley High School. She once had the reputation that would clear the halls when she enter either the room or anywhere she was going, then glee club came along. Then Rachel Berry came along. Quinn was always taught growing up not to laugh or belittle the unfortunate, but it was so much fun torturing Berry. It was so easy to, right from the very first day she met her. Quinn never once thought that Rachel would enter the part of her life that was important, Finn. Well, it was important to her at one point and time. She was changed after Beth was born, for the better, who knew.

Quinn shook herself from her thoughts as she finished her paper for her English class. She looked up seeing pictures of her mother and her aunt, all Prom Queen's from their decade. That was her current dream, she wanted to be prom queen of McKinley High. It was a role of high respect and students would run from the halls when she walked down them reigning queen. That is what see needed to be more powerful. She knew that the only way she would be queen would be with Finn's help. Believe it or not, after the state championship, his stock at the school skyrocketed. Girls swooned over him, the guys wanted what he had. She knew the only obstacle in her way was one Miss Rachel Berry.

Quinn slammed her notebook shut and grabbed her phone looking at the time. It was nearly 7:30 at night and Finn had been done with basketball practice for at least a hour and a half. He hadn't text her, he hadn't called her, and he hadn't even facebooked her. She wasn't worried at all, she knew Finn was loyal, he would never cheat on her, but in order for them to start on this path back to Mr. and Mrs. Popularity, they needed to keep in touch. She scrolled through some recent posts on facebook on her laptop which was sitting on her bed. Kurt, he was hanging with Blaine at the local Starbucks; Tina, who was eating dinner with Mike Chang's parents; Santana, shopping with Puckerman and Lauren surprisingly; and Rachel Berry, catching up with old friends.

'What the hell?' Quinn thought in her head. Two things were bothering her, one being why the hell did she add Rachel to facebook, and two, was she referring to Finn? There were a few comments beneath the posting, a few from some people she had never known. One said "Oh Rachie is he cute?" Quinn grabbed her cell phone and automatically texted Finn asking him where he was. She set her phone down and continued to scroll through facebook. The last post from Finn was during Spanish class.

'I suck at Spanish.' Quinn laughed to herself before she heard her phone beep. She looked down and saw the message from Finn. 'I'm eating dinner with my mom and Burt. I will text you when I am done' Quinn let out a sigh of relief and texted back a quick response before she wrote on her status bar.

'The Queen is Back' She knew she would have like five or six comments by bedtime from people from the glee club with witty comments. Rachel would probably be one of them. She stood up and went over to her vanity that her mom had just recently installed in her room. She sat there for a moment and admired her mother's prom tiara before placing it on her head with a smile. Soon she would be wearing the prettiest prom dress in the cutest heels, dancing in the middle of the dance floor with Finn, both them adorned with the king and queen title of McKinley High. It was all falling in place.

Finn threw his backpack and gym bag on his bed before quickly turning on the light so he could see where he was going. He stumbled for a moment before the light shone across the room. He was full up from dinner and had a bunch of homework to catch up on, but somehow he didn't feel like doing it. He unloaded his backpack and threw his dirty gym clothes into the hamper outside his door, before relaxing on the bed and pulling out his computer to either surf the web or check basketball scores. He pulled out his phone and texted Quinn briefly before he logged into his account on facebook and saw all the recent updates from the day. Quinn posted something about being queen again, that didn't catch his eye. What did was Rachel's post, catching up with old friends. He didn't want to dig further because it wasn't his right to ask her about anything in her life, other then their friendship, but he saw that Rachel's cousin, who she was very close with, posted asking if he was cute.

Finn felt his blood boil underneath his skin and started typing at his keys hard before he composed himself and deleted what he wrote. He couldn't ask her, he was just a friend. That word pierced him deeply in the heart because he knew that it was more then friendship but he didn't know what his head was thinking these days. He clicked the like button underneath Rachel's post and updated his own status. 'Being the biggest procrastinator in the world not wanting to start on homework.'. He closed his computer and pulled out a pen and paper and started his essay for class. Quinn had texted him back every so often with a joke or something cute, but he was to busy trying not to think about Rachel. Sometimes he wondered why he broke up with her, then Noah Puckerman entered his head. He wondered how he was every best friends with him. How the hell did they ever share the same thoughts and idea's?

After about a hour of studying, Finn got tired of writing and finally decided to text Quinn back to appease her. 'I am so tired from practice. I think I'm gonna hit the hay early tonight, see ya tomorrow' and with that, Finn pressed send and placed his phone on the charger. He laid his head on the pillow and he could hear Burt and his mom laughing down the hallway as they were entering their room. He could hear how much in love the two of them were and he was envious of them. He wanted love back in his life. It was just the idea of finding out who he loved the most, Quinn, who he grew up with and knew almost everything about; or Rachel, who lit his soul on fire. He closed his eyes tight trying not to think of the challenges that was head of him. He wanted to drift off to dream land where he could be a famous quarterback, point-guard, or pitcher for whatever team his was dreaming about that night and hopefully, neither Quinn or Rachel would invade his dream tonight.

Rachel stared at her bedazzled pink macbook. He had liked her status. Not that it matter much, she was only catching up with a girl from acting camp, but Millie, her cousin lead the post to believe it was a guy, and he liked the post. She wondered if maybe he heard threw the grapevine she was at Breadstix with Cassandra. Probably not, she wasn't that much the talk of the town. She didn't know what to think, she wanted him to type something of jealously, it probably would have made her feel ten times better. She didn't post anything all night after that, she just scoped out music for glee club tomorrow afternoon. Nothing caught her eye, which was unusual because she was always prepared. Her dad's had guests over the house for dinner and they were still drinking wine and chatting about the latest craze that had come to Broadway. Nothing beyond normal for a Wednesday night, though she wished the house was quiet.

She had already finished most of her school work and was happy she got freedom do what she wanted on school nights, but since she and Finn had broke up, her nights consisted of homework from 3 weeks before it had been assigned and perfecting her voice. She sometimes hung out with Kurt and Mercedes, but they both had their own lives. Kurt was always saying they should hold diva night at his place, but Rachel always so no, trying to avoid Finn, but this Saturday was different because, Blaine was going to be apart of diva night, and both her dad's were going to be out of town to Chicago to see close friends from college. Her dad's didn't want her to have anyone in the house, so she had to go to Kurt's this weekend.

Rachel shook her head and went into her nightly routine of exfoliating and relaxation. She wondered if Finn had gotten jealous at all. He was the kind of guy who if someone else touched him property, he would go ballistic. She liked that oddly enough. She loved the fact that he was always so protective of her, until she screwed everything up. Rachel hated herself everyday for what she did to him. Threw the song she wrote, she just let every emotion out that she could. She still had the tear soaked paper with the original lyrics on them. As soon as she crawled into bed for the night, she set her alarm for 6:30, like she always did, and check her phone for a last check of text messages, which surprisingly she saw one from Kurt.

'Blaine is super excited about diva night. He is bringing a few movies.' Rachel smiled softly and texted him a smiley face back. She was excited that finally they were getting to the point they were best friends but she was worried that Finn was going to be around with Quinn. She knew the two hadn't stopped dating they pretty much up the ante. Rachel tried to fight for Finn, harder then she fought for anything in her life, but every time she thought she had something would happen with Finn, Quinn would be there to pull him back like a fish on a line. She from then on out knew that she may never have her chance with him ever again.

Thursday's were one push to the weekend. Mr. Schuester was always well prepared for glee club, but it seemed like everyone was off their routine today. Mr. Schue was writing something down on a piece of paper at his desk while Finn and Quinn talked about something quietly in the corner. Artie and Brittany were laughing at something on his phone, Tina and Mike followed with the same type of laugh. Rachel sat in the chair that was farthest from everyone with her pen and paper in hand writing some lyrics for herself. She didn't know if today was even eventful enough to stay in glee, but she did anyways.

"Okay, sorry about the hold up guys, I just had to finish a few pieces of paperwork for Nationals. We finally got some help with the money from the school board so I am happy to say we will be staying in Downtown Manhattan next to Radio City Music Hall where will preform." Mr. Schuester smiled as everyone clapped. "With that I also have some surprising news too." Rachel looked up hoping that they didn't cut the music sheet fund because that is where she was needed the most.

"What is it Mr. Schue?" Sam said as he snuggled with a grossed out Santana.

"Well, Sam this may not upset you as it upsets some of the other members here but in order for me to get the funding from the school board, we have to bring in a college intern so the board can use that as a write off for taxes. They just assigned one to us. His name, well I had no control over this so don't hate me guys, Jesse St. James." Mr Schue watched the faces of the students drop. Mostly Rachel and Finn's face.

"You can't be serious?" Rachel said stuffing her notebook back into her bag.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but it's the only way we can go to nationals, and I am going to have certain ground rules he has to follow." Mr. Schue said.

"Ground rules, this guy has no ground rules. He egged her in the middle of the parking lot." Finn said speaking up. Quinn looked up at him and then turned away. Of course he was going to take Rachel's side. Puck also stood up in annoyance with Mike.

"Yeah Mr. Schue, he lied to all of us last year. This isn't good." Puck said in a angry voice.

"Do you guys have another way to make it to nationals?" He asked trying to stop the arguing. No one said a word, they sat silent. "That is what I thought, he will be here tomorrow afternoon and I expect everyone to get along." Rachel was a utter shock. What was she suppose to do, drop glee club? They just had the biggest win in their club's history and she was about to be face to face with the guy who crushed her heart last year. Finn could see the sadness in her face, but was jolted from his thoughts when Quinn squeezed his arm tighter. "You guys can go for the day, I think we have had to much for the afternoon."

"No problem we will see you and the dirt bag tomorrow." Puck said standing up and heading out the door.

"Oh Puck, no eggs tomorrow okay." Mr. Schue said as Puck let out a mad grunt and grabbed Lauren and headed out the door. Rachel stood up waited for a moment for Mercedes but she was talking to Santana and Sam about something so she headed for the door. Finn got up with Quinn who was headed for the opposite door, but he pulled away from her.

"Where are you going, prom is in a month and you don't even have your tux fitted yet?" Quinn said upset.

"I know you don't like Rachel, and that is fine, but I need to see if she is okay. She is still a good friend to me and I worry about her." Finn said placing his backpack on his back.

"Finn I thought we talked about this?' Quinn put her hands on her waist.

"About what?"

"You can't keep following that little hamster around. She is ruining our reputation." Quinn said upset.

"Quinn will you not call her that." Finn said getting defensive.

"Are you over her?"

"Quinn, lets not have this conversation again. I already told you what I feel and if you don't want to listen, then you are blonder then I thought." With that Finn turns around and heads out the door hoping Rachel was still in the hallway. Quinn eyes popped out and she couldn't believe that he was going to her. She shook her head in disbelief and balled her fists up. Then a smile quickly came across her face, maybe this Jesse St. James thing could work into her advantage. She wasn't going to back down and give up on Finn Hudson. She was just beginning with him.

Down the hallway Finn finally caught up to Rachel who was at her locker emptying her backpack. He saw her face which were producing tear from her eyes. He automatically felt pain inside him. That asshole caused her so much heartache and suffering all he wanted to do was punch his face out. Whether Rachel cheated on him or not, he still cared for her.

"Hey." Rachel said quietly cleaning up her tears.

"Everything will be okay, I promise. Whether I'm with you or we are just friends, I will protect you from that creep. Puck, Mike, Sam, Artie, Me, and even Kurt, we will all be here for you if you need it." Finn said pulling her into a friendly hug. Rachel smiled softly before pulling away and wiping another tear.

"Thank you." She touched the gold star on her neck before she turned in her heels and started to walk away.

"Hey Rachel, I want to say thank you." Finn said a little loud so she could hear him.

"For what?"

"Your song." Finn smiled before turning and walking away. Rachel smiled a little before heading to home.

Quinn found herself searching the white pages of the phone book of the local city of Carmel. Her fingers scrolled down the page of S's before she finally stopped herself at the St. James section. 'Wow' she thought to herself. 'There are a lot of St. James's in the Carmel area.' She closed the book upset and pulled up her facebook on her laptop. She placed the cursor over the search bar and typed in:

Jesse St. James

She didn't know if she would have luck, but as soon as she saw his picture, she did. She clicked on his profile and was lucky enough he didn't block out anyone out from messaging him. She clicked 'message me' and started to type. 'I heard you are going to be a intern in our class, please message me back if you can'. Not only was this plan going to work, it had to work. After about twenty minutes of waiting, she finally received a message from him back. She pulled it up and saw that it was actually a instant message conversation.

Jesse: I remember you, the pregnant one.

Quinn: Well, I was the pregnant one, that's in the past. So is it true?

Jesse: Yes, I go to school at Ohio State, and I'm majoring in the music program there, the internship is by the state so I was randomly placed at McKinley.

Quinn: Let me cut to the chase okay, I hate Rachel Berry.

Jesse: Why is Rachel apart of this conversation?

Quinn: Do you love her? She is single.

Jesse: Even if I did, she would never take me back. Not after what I did.

Quinn: Jesse, after what I did with Puck and how I got pregnant and told Finn that the baby was his, I never thought that Finn would take me back. He just needed time. Maybe if you say your sorry, she'll listen.

Jesse: What's your motive?

Quinn: Will you meet me before glee club tomorrow afternoon in the hall outside of the swimming pool area?

Jesse: What's in it for me?

Quinn: Rachel Berry...

Jesse: I will be there at 3:30.

With that the conversation ended abruptly, Quin felt the smile increase across her face knowing that she was about to control her fate as prom queen.


End file.
